Boys Over Flowers
by Magpie09
Summary: When Merlynn gets a scholarship that allows her to go to an exclusive school, all seems well until she meets "The Knights," a small gang of rich students lead by the smug Arthur Pendragon. Merlynn and Arthur soon begin a war between the two of them; but is it just mutual hatred that keep them in this merry war or is it something deeper?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my dear readers and welcome to another one of my based on another existing work, genderbend AU! This time it's based on the Korean TV drama, "Boys Over Flowers" featuring girl!Merlin! I should also mention (just in case) that this is a modern, non-magical AU as well! Another random note to add is that all the chapter titles will be flowers that symbolize something that I think goes with the chapter. I also will change POVs seemingly on a whim, but I try and mostly stay in Merlynn's or Arthur's POVs. Quick note, this chapter may include some triggers; so warning! Also, this has not been beta read, so please excuse my appalling writing skills! Anyway, as usual, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 1 - "Dandelion"**

Merlynn carefully tied her blue neckerchief around her face, so that when riding her old bicycle, she wouldn't get bugs or dirt in her mouth or up her nose. It wasn't the most glamorous job in the world, but she was glad she could do anything to help her parents' little dry cleaning business. She put the dry cleaning that needed to be delivered unto a somewhat unstable pole that attached to the end of her bicycle and slowly but surely made her way to the private collage of Camelot University, where only the richest of the rich attended. Merlynn was almost jealous of the client she was delivering to, because Camelot University had the best program for pre-med, and Merlynn really wanted to become a doctor, like her favorite Uncle Gauis, who lived much too far away for Merlynn's liking. However, Merlynn also knew that Camelot University had a reputation for it's snotty, posh students, who never appreciated anything, let alone the education they were getting; so Merlynn was thankful that she didn't go there and instead went to the nearby community college. It was cheap enough for Merlynn to pay for tuition with all the aid she was getting and part time jobs she had helped pay for her education as well. Plus she got to live on campus with her best friend, Gwen! So, Merlynn couldn't really complain too much about her lot in life, she always knew that things could be worse that what she had, and so she was extremely thankful for what she did have.

As Merlynn parked her old bicycle in front of the large main building she heard a crowd that was cheering, jeering, and shouting at something. She wandered around until she found the crowd, and she looked up to see what they were all shouting at. On the top of the tall, brick building, looking like he was going to jump, stood a short, lanky young man with large brown eyes and short, wavy brown hair. Merlynn gasped in horror as she looked around for anybody that could help the poor, young man down and hopefully spare his life and get the help he most certainly needed. But as she looked around, she just noticed that nobody was willing to go help the poor man, so she made a quick decision and entered the building herself, hoping that when she got to the roof, the young man wouldn't have jumped.

Merlynn breathed a sigh a relief as she noticed that the young man was still on the ledge of the building when Merlynn finally made it onto the roof. Carefully, so as not to scare him, she edged toward him and cried out in a calming voice, "Hi, I'm Merlynn. What's your name?" "It doesn't matter anymore! Who cares what my name is! I hate this! I hate this sticking place!," he cried out as tears streamed down his face.

"I care," Merlynn calmly replied as she continued to creep closer to him.

The young man scoffed, obviously not buying her concern, but eventually said, "Not that it matters anymore, but my name is Morris Servant."

"Morris Servant?," Merlynn couldn't believe it, for her right in front of her, contemplating his own death was her client that she was supposed to deliver dry cleaning to! "Well, good thing I found you, because I have your dry cleaning," Merlynn said sincerely.

Morris scoffed sadly at Merlynn's enthusiasm and finally replied, "I'm sorry, but it seems that I will not being paying for my dry cleaning. You just don't understand! No one does! 'This will teach him,' that's all it said..." Merlynn was confused by what Morris just said, but she didn't have long to deliberate when suddenly Morris said, "Goodbye," and jumped. Luckily, Merlynn had been close enough to catch the young man just as he was jumping and drag him back onto the safety of the roof.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Thanks to her heroic stunt, Merlynn soon became a little local hero of sorts. The story of how she rescued Morris from jumping kept coming up on the news, in the newspaper, and even the school newspapers for both Camelot Private University and Ealdor Community College. Merlynn basked in the glow of recognition while it lasted, but she was really only happy to know that she helped someone in some small way. Merlynn happily continued going about her life when one day, she went to visit her parents and saw them sitting across from a slightly older gentleman with short gray hair, wearing a pristine suit, and steely gray eyes that seem to cut through anyone in an instant. "Ah, Miss Emrys, We were just discussing you, please join us," the man said in a powerful voice. As Merlynn sat near her parents in silent confusion the man said, "I am Uther Pendragon and I am the President of Camelot Private University and in return for your heroic actions, the university is prepared to offer an extremely lucrative scholarship and an appointed internship to any opportunities that are present to you upon graduation. Your parents told me of your desire to enter into the medical field, and I do not need to tell you that Camelot Private has the best pre-med program and with this scholarship you can go far. So what do you say?"

Merlynn was stunned into silence and couldn't believe what she just heard. "I guess I could say that I would be a fool to pass up on this opportunity," Merlynn quietly said after a few minutes of quiet reflection.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Merlynn sighed as she looked down at her new uniform. She couldn't believe that she would really have a scholarship to one of the best schools for pre-med! She promised herself that she would bare anything that came her way, as long as she graduated! She didn't mind the constant teasing about her obvious lack of money, she didn't care that she didn't know anyone that she could call friend at this school, she didn't mind that all the students acted like privileged gits! She just gritted her teeth and continued to study hard and make the most of this extremely rare opportunity for someone like her.

Merlynn was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a group of people fawning over a small posse coming into the building. The leader of the posse was a young blonde man with a chiseled jaw and proud, blue eyes; then there was a Hispanic looking young man with warm, but slightly distant brown eyes and slightly wavy brown hair; a rouge looking young man with mischievous brown eyes and an unshaven beard (obviously disregarding the rules), a slightly taller young man with blonde, red wavy hair that seemed bored and put upon to be there, and a very tall and muscular young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. Merlynn admitted that the young men were all attractive, but she didn't see what exactly was the fuss all about and so she asked a young woman standing next to her. The young blonde woman quickly turned and whispered harshly, "Were you born under a rock?! Seriously what planet are you from?!" Obviously overhearing the conversation, the blonde's friend turned and said with a smirk and a flick of her brownish blonde hair, "That's the scholarship student, Viv. Of course she wouldn't know who they were." The blonde named Viv laughed condescendingly before their other friend turned and answered in a slightly bored tone and she twirled her long, wavy hair, "That is Percy Hooper, he's the current Heavyweight Champion of Albion and he comes from a long line of pure bred fighters," she said pointing to the large, muscular one, "That's Leon Knight, his father is on the board of trustees for the school," she said gesturing to the red head, "Gwaine Lottson," she pointed out the rouge looking one, "no one knows for sure exactly what his connects are. Everyone just knows that he has a lot of money and he likes to spend it on charming his way into every girls' pants that he meets." Continuing on by pointing out the Hispanic one, "Lance Lot, his father is also one the board of trustees and he also owns the biggest steel manufacturing plant in Albion," and with of reverence in her eyes, she finally pointed out the blonde that was leading the posse, "and that is Arthur Pendragon, his father is the President at this school and also owns Pendragon Industries. The students call their group "The Knights." Everyone worships and adores them for obvious reasons and anyone who gets in their way will suddenly find a mysterious note with a target that says "This will teach him/her" in their belongings, and the rest is history," she vaguely said and Merlynn remembered that Morris said those exact words before he jumped! It was obvious that these people were harassing anyone they could! "So if I were you," the long-haired brunette continued snidely, "I would definitely make myself scare around them, you're sure to end up with a note just for being you."

Suddenly, the blonde named Arthur started shouting a scared young man that apparently had accidentally spilled something on the blonde's expensive outfit. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how much this costs?!," he yelled in anger with Leon tried to lead the blonde away, but Arthur was having none of it and continued to berate the poor young man. Merlynn had seen and heard enough. She boldly stepped out in front of the blonde with her hands on her hips, blocking his view of the scared young man he had yelling at, and said, "That's enough. You've had your fun, my friend." Arthur didn't look the least bit intimidated by this tall, lanky girl and asked with a cock of his eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

"No," Merlynn answered with a roll of her eyes and stated, "I'm Merlynn."

"So, I don't know you," he replied back with a smug smile, "Yet you called me friend."

"My mistake."

"Yes, I bet it was."

"I never would have a friend who could be such an ass!"

The crowd gasped while some cried to withhold their snickering as Arthur who was totally baffled at the nerve of this girl said, "You can't say that to me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes, I do," Merlynn simply replied, "Just because your father is the President of this school, doesn't mean that you can act that a royal ass!," Merlynn quickly turned on her heel, patted the young, scared man gently on the back and calmly walked away, not wanting to get into an actual fight. Arthur watched her leave in befuddled amusement. If this _Mer_lynn thought this was over than she had another thing coming. Their war had just begun.

**AN2: A dandelion is symbolic for hope and/or grief.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know! I know! It's been a while, but real life has decided to kick my a** lately! As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 2 - "Poppy"**

Merlynn had found a small paper with a target in the middle of it that she found in her belongings the day after her now infamous showdown with Arthur Pendragon. At first, she just shrugged it off, but soon afterward, she began to be harassed by the other students at the school. Those that harassed her where very careful to do so, since Merlynn was "the local hero" and Camelot was promoting that she was enrolled there. Merlynn knew that the other students couldn't do too much to her, but it was still harassment Merlynn knew that Arthur Pendragon and his group of "Knights" were the ones to blame for her current predicament, so Merlynn decided to fight back and not let Arthur Pendragon get the best of her.

Weeks upon weeks passed with Merlynn and Arthur constantly bickering, speaking thinly veiled threats, and constantly playing pranks upon one another, but oddly enough, they both seemed to enjoy their little war. As time passed, Merlynn actually became rather good friends with the rest of Arthur's "Knights", who would just smile and shrug at Merlynn and Arthur's antics. As for Arthur, he slowly began to see Merlynn in a whole new light. Arthur admitted to himself that Merlynn was pretty, in an elfish sort of way, but what really sparked his interest in her was that she was always honest with him, even if they were constantly fighting, and she wouldn't take any of his crap and could hold her own. She constantly surprised him; of how quick-witted and oddly cheerful she always seemed to be, even when they were in the midst of a onslaught of bickering. So, he decided to allow her to date him. So he sent some servants to pick her up so he can tell her the news.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Merlynn calmly walked down the sidewalk, when she noticed some men following her. She started to panic when she couldn't seem to lose them and was swiftly herded into a dark car. The next thing she knew, she was shepherded into a huge house and passed around different people as they dressed her up and made her up into a doll version of herself and finally herded into a large parlor room where Arthur was patiently waiting. "What the heck is going on?!," Merlynn yelled out as she made her way towards Arthur. Arthur smirked and said, "What's going on, is this is just a little preview of what I can offer you, if you would agree to become my girlfriend." Merlynn felt her mouth drop in surprise and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly serious, Merlynn," he said with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding! Why on Earth would I agree to be your girlfriend?"

Arthur eyed her with confusion and asked, "Why wouldn't you? I'm young, handsome, athletic, pretty smart, and obviously extremely wealthy. I can give you anything you desire."

Merlynn was shocked into silence as she carefully thought about how she could respond, and finally she said, "Look, Arthur, I admit that you are all the things that you just described yourself, but you cannot buy love. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse." Merlynn quietly left a stunned Arthur behind as she left his large house. As Arthur watch Merlynn walk away, he felt stunned into place as he couldn't quite grasp that someone had actually rejected him. He couldn't believe that Merlynn didn't want him, and if anything, it made him all the more enthusiastic to gain Merlynn's affections.

**AN2: Poppies are associated with battlefields**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, yeah... life is a b**ch... Sorry, it's taking me so long to upload these little chapters, but real life has a way of putting a hold on fanfic world. Anyway, as always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 3 - "Azalea"**

Merlynn tried to put the very odd situation at what happened at Arthur's behind her and continued in her studies as best she could. However, on occasion, she would suddenly remember Arthur's rejected face as she denied him, and felt a twinge of guilt for being so blunt; but in the long run she knew that he probably deserved it. Merlynn was trying to enjoy her lunch, when suddenly Arthur came storming into the cafeteria, right up to her table, slammed his hands on her table, looked directly into her eyes and commanded, "Merlynn, you will meet me at The Observation Tower promptly at 8:00 tonight!," and suddenly stormed off again. Everyone surrounding Merlynn started talking in exited whispers and speculated that they would have a fight to end all fights, and Merlynn had a sneaking suspicion that Arthur was planning on avenging his manly pride after her rejection.

The rest of the day passed in relative calmness and it wasn't until past 9:00 and it had started raining that Merlynn suddenly thought if Arthur was still at The Observation Tower. She quickly ran to The Observation Tower and looked frantically around for the blonde prat, when she finally saw him crouched over by a wall, drenched from head to toe. "Why didn't you just go home, you idiot! You're going to get sick!," she cried out, as she yet again felt guilt for not showing up earlier. At hearing her voice, Arthur looked up and smiled as if he wasn't completely soaking wet and said, "Because I wanted to wait and see if you would show up. Come on, let's go inside so I can get warm." Merlynn just shook her head in exasperation and followed him inside. After Arthur tried his best to dry off using paper towels from the bathroom, he guilted her into buying him some coffee and even tickets to go up to the Observation Deck. They finally got up to the Observation Deck and sat on some benches to look out over the large city of Albion. Merlynn looked over at Arthur and noticed that he was slightly shaking from being outside in the cold rain for so long, so she took pity on him and put her jacket around him and wrapped the scarf she was wearing around his head. When he just raised his handsome, golden eyebrow at her, she just shrugged and said, "My conscience wont allow me to let you get sick. I am going to Camelot for Pre Med after all." Arthur just smirked knowingly and leaned against her shoulder as he looked out across the vast city.

Before he knew it, he suddenly woke to find that he had fallen asleep on the small bench in the Observation Tower and that Merlynn had fallen asleep as well. So carefully, he put her jacket over her scrawny shoulders and her scarf back around her slender, pale neck, picked her up bridal style and carefully carried her to his waiting car. He thank all the gods above that he knew where she lived and that her roommate let him in without causing too much fuss that would wake up Merlynn. Arthur carefully placed her in her small bed and tucked her in after he removed her shoes and quietly left after bidding her a good night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Arthur and Merlynn's "war" had come to a truce after their "date" and Arthur was more than excited to make it official. So, not a week after their "date"; he raced into the cafeteria, forced Merlynn up to her feet and declared that she was his girlfriend much to everyone's amazement and Merlynn's quiet displeasure.

"So... You and Arthur, huh?," Gwaine asked Merlynn with a smug smile after Arthur's declaration. Merlynn sighed in exasperation and said, "I never agreed to any of this. As you can probably figure out."

Gwaine smirked knowingly before smiling rakishly and asked, "So does that mean you're still on the market? Because, I would definitely have to quickly take you off the market before someone else gets you." Merlynn just blushed and pushed him gently away while she said in exasperation that he was incorrigible

Merlynn had finally thought that no more surprises would come her way that day, when she was proven wrong when some of Arthur's men herded her and Gwen into a car and drove out towards lake country. They finally arrived at a gorgeous lake house where Arthur and his "knights" were waiting. Arthur chivalrously opened Merlynn's door and helped her out of the car, while Lance took it upon himself to do the same for Gwen. Merlynn could practically see the sparks ignite when Lance and Gwen made eye contact and it intensified when he offered her his hand. Merlynn rolled her eyes in exasperation and knew her friend was a lost cause and silently wished her luck as she was guided into the beautiful lake house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Merlynn had to admit that her stay at the lake house was very nice and Arthur was acting more like a gentleman and less like a prat; which both pleased and slightly confused her. It was hard to stay unaffected by him when he acted like the gentleman that he apparently was underneath his veneer of privileged pratness. Arthur continually surprised her, but nothing surprised her more than when he set up a little picnic on the shore of the nearby lake. He even called her parents and told her that he had sent them on a little vacation as well and would pay for their time away from work. Merlynn was so touched by this that she started tearing up, but quickly realized that she didn't want to appear weak in front of Arthur.

Merlynn was gazing out from the dock as she let the cool air of the night wash over her. Suddenly she was brought out of her calm state when Gwaine came up behind her and wrapped a blanket around her as he joined her out on the dock. They sat in silence for a time, when suddenly Gwaine turned toward Merlynn and quickly kissed her.

**AN2: Azaleas symbolize fragile passion and temperance.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, hey, hey! Got another chapter for my lovely readers! As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 4 - "Lavender"**

Merlynn was shocked as Gwaine continued to kiss her. She finally pushed him away and quietly pleaded for him to stop. As soon he backed away from her, she heard a muffled gasp behind her. She quickly turned around to see Arthur glaring at them with a look that was a mix between anger, hurt, and disappointment. Merlynn felt the sinking feeling of guilt as she saw him turn away without a word spoken to either of them and the feeling continued as their group left the lake house and went back to their respective homes.

Merlynn tried everything to get Arthur to talk to her, but he refused to speak to her. It wasn't until a week later, when Merlynn was sitting outside Arthur's house trying to wait him out, when a silver convertible suddenly pulled up outside Arthur's house and a beautiful young woman with long black hair and fierce green eyes stepped out of the car and started pounding on the door. "Arthur! Arthur! Get your lazy arse up and answer this door now!," the woman shouted, "Don't make me call Father!" Suddenly the door opened wide to reveal Arthur looking quite put out, "Morgana," he greeted as he was practically shoved out of the way when Morgana grabbed Merlynn and pulled her into Arthur's house.

Merlynn was quickly introduced to Arthur's older sister, Morgana. She was slightly older than Arthur and had her own fashion line, and apparently lived to make Arthur's life "a living hell", according to Arthur. Morgana quickly got down to business and started berating Arthur for not talking to Merlynn and otherwise acting like "an annoying little prat." Merlynn felt that Morgana really wasn't helping matters, so she quietly asked her for some time with her brother. "Are you going to let me explain, or are you going to ignore me some more?," Merlynn asked.

Arthur sighed in resignation and said, "Well, if I don't I'm sure that Morgana will strap me down and force me to listen."

"I'm sure she would," Merlynn laughed without any real humor. "You should know that there is nothing going on between Gwaine and me. He kissed me, because he's a big flirt and I definitely didn't want to continue kissing him. Although I feel like I shouldn't really explain myself to you. You never really asked me if I even wanted to be your girlfriend, you just decided it on your own without any consideration of me. I really do like you Arthur, and I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship; because I really want that more than anything."

Arthur stared at Merlynn in shocked silence before slowly expelling air and finally stated, "I thank you for your honesty, Merlynn. I am truly sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable situation and I accept your explanation I really want to be friends with you as well." Merlynn nodded happily as she and Arthur started to slowly mend their relationship.

**AN2: Lavender symbolizes devotion, purity, solitude, and distrust**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, my dear readers! Nothing much to report other than as usual I don't own anything and to please read and review!**

**Ch. 5 - "Rose"**

Merlynn admitted that being friends with Arthur was actually very nice. When he wasn't acting like a prat, he was actually very noble and very focused. She would never admit it out loud, but he was very quickly stealing her heart. He was very handsome, athletic, focused, noble, kind when you least expected, pretty smart, and had a good heart. However, she wasn't the only one that realized the growing feelings between them. Uther had found out that his son and heir was infatuated with a common, poor girl with absolutely no connections. Uther had to nip this little infatuation in the bud, so he called Arthur into his study and told him in no uncertain terms that he would end his relationship with Merlynn and to be ready to settle down into a prosperous relationship by marrying Mithian Nemeth, the daughter of an extremely wealthy oil tycoon.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing! He wasn't really even in a relationship with Merlynn and here was his father, already deciding what he should do with his life! He was about to start arguing with his father when suddenly the thought of Merlynn stopped him. He suddenly thought that if he refused his father, then his father would just take it out on Merlynn by taking away her scholarship and ruining her dreams of becoming a great doctor. He slowly nodded in agreement although he knew that he could never find true happiness in an arranged marriage; or heck any relationship that wasn't with Merlynn. He had truly fallen hard for the tall, beautiful, witty, sarcastic, very smart, and very kind young woman and knew without a doubt that there was no one else for him besides her. She was his other half, like the other side of a coin. He would gladly do anything for her, and if that meant giving up his happiness just for her dreams of being a doctor; than he would do it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

As Merlynn watched Arthur and Mithian from a distance, she realized that the angry, uncomfortable feeling that settled in her stomach the second she was introduced to Mithian was jealousy. She was in a terrible predicament She really liked Mithian. Mithian was a lovely girl, and she should be happy that Arthur found someone, but Merlynn realized apparently a little too late that she, herself had fallen for the handsome prat. Although, she was desperately trying to push away all those annoying emotions concerning Arthur; but nothing could have prepared her for when she found out that Arthur and Mithian were arranged to be married. Merlynn felt as if all the air suddenly rushed out of her and she felt dizzy and seemed to be in intense shock at the news. She desperately tried to be happy for Arthur, but felt overwhelmingly selfish, because she didn't want to to be happy with anyone other than herself.

**AN2: Roses are associated with love and beauty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I don't know why it took me so long to update, but I just had a loss of inspiration to write. Now, I'm back at school, so expect the last couple of chapters to be updated rather unpredictably. Warning! This chapter may include some possible triggers! As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 - "Eucalyptus"**

The wedding was approaching faster than either Arthur or Merlynn could really handle, but they silently suffered, both thinking of the other's happiness and never truly understanding that this situation would make the both of them truly miserable. Merlynn couldn't even hate Mithian with any real gusto, because Mithian was a truly sweet and lovely young woman, who would do anything for her father and Merlynn actually thought they could have been good friends, if only the looming wedding wasn't in the way that quickly brought a halt to any happy thoughts. Even Morgana watched in sad resignation as she realized what her brother was doing to protect Merlynn. Everyone seemed a bit tense and sad at the thought that Arthur and Merlynn wouldn't be together, even though everyone could see how perfect they were for each other. Even Lance and Gwen's sparkling romance couldn't seem to brighten the dark loom that hovered over everyone.

Mithian couldn't help but notice a certain unhappy cloud that hovered over all her new friends; especially Arthur and Merlynn. She watched as every time Merlynn and Arthur were in a room together, all of a sudden there seemed to be this awkward tension between the two. Mithian tried her best to figure out what the problem was, until one day she finally noticed that whenever the other wasn't looking, Merlynn and Arthur would look longingly at the other. Mithian suddenly understood that Merlynn and Arthur loved each other and they were giving their happiness away for Arthur to marry herself, probably out of some misguided assumption that doing so would be the best thing for the other. Although she may get into some serious trouble with her father for doing so, Mithian decided to cancel the wedding. She couldn't bear to be the cause of her new found friends' misfortune and unhappiness and she truly believed that Arthur and Merlynn belonged together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Arthur was elated that Mithian decided to call off the wedding! After a very tense conversation with their fathers', Mithian and Arthur explained that there would no longer be a wedding. Obviously, Uther was very upset, but Arthur was too thrilled with the aspect that maybe now, he and Merlynn could have a real chance. So, after a few weeks had passed and Uther had calmed down from the whole wedding fiasco; Arthur finally got Merlynn to agree to date him. Of course, they did so in secret, because they still feared the repercussions of Uther, but they were the happiest they had ever been.

Merlynn was happily walking along the busy streets of Albion when suddenly she felt a tiny prick in the back of her neck and she suddenly fainted into the arms of a short, brown haired boy with a red neckerchief on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

As Merlynn slowly began to regain her bearings; she noticed that she was sitting in a wooden chair with her arms and legs tied tightly to it and a voice talking to her as she awoken. "Brass. Such an interesting metal. Don't you agree?," the voice spoke as the short young man slowly turned around to show Merlynn a large brass knife that he was holding. "Who are you?! What do you what?!," Merlynn cried out to her kidnapper.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier," the young man said with a sneer, "My name is George Servant. Perhaps my brother's name my ring a bell for you, Morris Servant."

"But.. But," Merlynn stammered, "I saved Morris! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Oh, I know," George replied, "And I am very grateful for that. However, you are also close to Arthur Pendragon," At Merlynn's shocked expression, George just smiled and said, "Did you know that brass is an alloy of copper and zinc; the proportions of zinc and copper can be varied to create a range of brasses with varying properties. For instance, here I have a knife that was crafted especially for me out of brass. Let's test the properties of this brass knife on Arthur Pendragon, shall we?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Arthur drove frantically as he silently prayed to whoever was listening that Merlynn would be all right. When Arthur got home from a long day of classes, he noticed a strange looking envelope on the floor in his dorm room, and it read that some nutjob had kidnapped Merlynn and was willing to "discuss negotiations, if Mr. Arthur Pendragon would come to the designated meeting place; alone." Arthur didn't think he could bare even the thought of Merlynn being hurt and he wished with everything that he had that she would be okay.

Arthur finally arrived at a dilapidated warehouse and silently walked in. He slowly made his way around the dark warehouse until he finally came across Merlynn; who was tied down in a chair staring at him in fear as a short, brown-haired man slowly stepped around her and pointed a brass knife at Arthur. "Well, as I live and breathe. It's Arthur Pendragon!," the young man sneered sarcastically, "You and your little posse almost killed my brother! It only seems fair that I take vengeance for him and for all the other people that you have hurt!" Arthur was surprised at this young man's hatred for him, but all he was really worried about was Merlynn. "That's fine. As long as you let Merlynn go."

Merlynn was frantically trying to undo her tied hands and screamed out, "Arthur! Don't do this! Please, just run!" Arthur just smiled at her obvious care for him as he held out his arms in surrender and said, "I will gladly pay for what I have done to your brother and any others that you feel I have hurt in any way." George just smiled gleefully and started toward Arthur, when suddenly Merlynn yelled out and broke out of her constraints and tackled George to the ground. It all happened so fast, that Arthur didn't know what to do or think as he saw an unconscious George and an unconscious Merlynn with blood pouring out of her side were the brass knife was now imbedded.

**AN2: Eucalyptus symbolizes protection**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry I've left you dangling on that cliffhanger for so long; it seems that I've not had much inspiration to write much these days. Anywho, as usual I have to say that I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 7 – Tiger Lily**

Everything was a blur. Nothing was making any sense to Arthur. All he could focus on was the fact that now, Merlynn was in emergency surgery and that he was hoping against all hope that it wasn't too late. He sat, practically unmoving from his chair in the waiting room, his focus centered on the doors that lead to where Merlynn had been carried off to. He knew that Merlynn's and his friends and family were surrounding him, but he couldn't tell you what anybody had said to him. Finally, after what had seemed like eternity, a doctor came into the waiting room and told them of Merlynn's condition. "She did very well in surgery and I expect a full recovery, she's very lucky that she was brought in when she was," the doctor said, "I'm afraid that she is asleep now, and due to the medication, will likely to stay asleep for the rest of the night. But, I'm sure by tomorrow she will be ready to receive visitors" Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Merlynn was fine, and that was all that he cared about.

The next day came with the promise of seeing Merlynn. Arthur joyfully got ready for the day and was making a quick cup of coffee, when his father suddenly came in. "Father!," Arthur shouted in surprise, "What are you doing here so early?" "I've just received very distressing news, Arthur," his father replied, "What on earth were you thinking?! You've could have been killed, and all because of that girl!" Arthur quickly lost his temper at that remark and angrily replied, "It was because of me that she was kidnapped in the first place! I went to save her, but in the end, she's the one who saved me! She took that knife for me, Father! You have no right to hate her as you do, because she saved me! I love her Father, and there is nothing that you can do about it!" Uthur was taken back at his son's response and didn't get the chance to say anything back, because after Athur's little rant, he was out of the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Merlynn was recovering very well, and she was all the more happy to be reminded of how much her friends and family loved her. They barely left her side, especially Arthur. She had to practically throw them out of her room, so she could sleep. One such evening, she finally had gotten rid of her pesky, but adorable boyfriend when his father came in. "Oh," Merlynn said in surprise, "Hello, Mr. Pendragon. I've just sent Arthur home, so you just missed him."

"I didn't come for Arthur. I've come to see you," he replied."

"Oh?," Merlynn asked in surprise.

"I've heard that you saved Arthur, and I must thank you for that. You were willing to die for my son, and for that I thank you."

"I love him, so of course I would do anything to protect him."

"I may not like the idea of Arthur being with somebody that has practically no connections, but I can't forget the fact that you seem to be good for him. I'm told that he's the happiest he has ever been, because of you. So, for that I want you to know that you and my son have my blessing to continue dating. But, don't you dare break his heart."

Merlynn was shocked, and she replied, "Thank you, Mr. Pendragon. It means a great deal to me. You have nothing to fear from me, I would never dare to break his heart."

"Good," was all he said before leaving.

**AN2: The tiger lily represents female courage.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, this is it! The last chapter, a sort of epilogue if you will. I know the previous chapter was a little short, but it didn't seem to need much, just keeping it short and sweet. Anywho, I want to thank everybody for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, etc. So please enjoy the last chapter of "Boys Over Flowers."**

**Ch. 8 – Epilogue - "Daffodil"**

Merlynn held back tears as she finally excepted her medical degree. She worked very hard over the years for her degree and she was finally getting it! She couldn't wait to start really practicing medicine at her uncle's clinic! It was hard work over the years, with many changes in her life; but the one constant she could rely on was Arthur. Sure, they bickered like an old married couple, but at the end of the day, she wouldn't have it any other way. Over the years, Arthur had worked himself up in the business world and was now working alongside his father. It seemed every one of her friends were doing well and Merlynn couldn't be happier.

Lance and Gwen eventually got married and were now teaching at an elementary school together. Morgana now owned her own jewelry line and was engaged to a young man named Mordred. Gwaine was still as big a flirt as ever, but was doing very well for himself as a lawyer. Leon went into business and was now Arthur's right hand man. Percy also went into teaching and was now coaching football. All in all, Merlynn really couldn't be happier for her friends.

At her graduation party, she looked around the room at all of her friends and family; and she breath a sigh of happiness. But, before she could really begin enjoying herself, Arthur suddenly grabbed her hand and lead her outside. "Arthur, what is it? Is something wrong?," she asked worriedly. Arthur simply shook his head no, before suddenly kneeling down on one knee before her and said, "Merlynn, you are my best friend and I love you so much. I know we fight a lot, but I know that at the end of the day I would rather spend my time arguing with you than doing anything else. You keep me grounded, but you still believe in me. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife," Arthur said as he pulled out a wedding ring and held it up in humble offering. Merlynn began tearing up in happiness and all she could do was nod her head yes as she carefully placed the ring on her ring finger. "Of course I will marry you, you prat," Merlynn said happily before she embraced him.

- The End -

**AN2: The daffodil represents rebirth, new beginnings, and eternal life. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
